


A Combat Log within Warcraft

by NyxShadowfur



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Combat Only, No-Lewd, Other, World of Warcraft: Shadowlands, just fighting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: So, this "story" is just a bunch of one shots showing most if not all of my WoW characters expressing themselves in a combat setting. It's nice and simple :)
Kudos: 3





	1. Alinette Bloodclaw/Executioner Sanguinis

Within the expansive halls of Torghast, the Tower of the Damned, The Jailer sits on a throne, watching his newest asset training. He is watching his new Torghast Executioner, a massive 12’8”, black furred worgen who once went by the name of Alinette. Now known as Executioner Sanguinis, Alinette herself still exists. She is a metaphorical prisoner within her own body as Sanguinis, sporting its own armor made from Elethium and the ores of the world, blessed by Death Magic and infused by anima. Sanguinis stands in an open arena, wielding a massive sword, fragmented in a specific way that can flick into a scythe form, but the weapon remains holstered on the massive beast of metal’s back. Even more so, the heavily armored figure, with patchy worn fur on its face, and soulless black eyes, has a long serrated bone tail, scraping the pristine floors of Torghast.

The door opens to one of the many Mawsworn Behemoths, which lets out a terrifying roar into the now open arena. Not even flinching, let alone hesitating, Sanguinis looks to The Jailer, who just speaks in his powerful tone, “You struck down my Mawsworn in Icecrown to seek me out. And now you willingly join. You have handcrafted your own weapons from my arsenal. Let me see your power Executioner.” as he just watches. Sanguinis simply replies, in a raspy, dry tone, “You will not be disappointed my lo---” as the proper greeting was interrupted by Sanguinis receiving a powerful haymaker right to her exposed head and pummeled through a wall, leaving a hole and crumbling walls onto a pile. The Jailer, not at all pleased with seeing that his newest asset was just stricken down with one strike. 

Slowly getting up, starting to leave, he looks back at the hole in the wall and starts to hear...Laughter? Taking his seat once more, he watches as Sanguinis rises from the rubble, its face caved in, the worgen skull exposed, the soulless pit of a missing eye, the skull easily fractured...Even more so, the body is fragmented, the right arm missing, bones easily protruding from the armor, copious blood dripping onto the metal floor as Sanguinis is just laughing like a maniac. It just screams out, the once sanguine ichor of blood now blackened by anima, stygia, and death magic spews onto the floor, “THIS IS A FIGHT. I CHERISH. I NEED NOT HOLD BACK ANYMORE.” as from the chest of Sanguinis, the source of power that’s bound to both Alinette and Sanguinis is exposed.

From its chest, comes a shard, made entirely out of crystalline blood and gore, having the etchings and power of the San’layn and even some foreign runes. This intrigued The Jailer as he watched tendrils of gore rend past the armor and latch into Sanguinis’s arms, shoulders, and sides. The Sanguine Shard slowly was pushed back inside of Sanguinis’s chest and there was a very distinct shift in power. The tendrils fused to Sanguinis were pulsating with vile blood magic as Sanguinis was dripping more and more blood...Until in the literal blink of an eye, Sanguinis is fully repaired, wounds completely healed, as there’s even a red tinge in her blackened eyes. Sanguinis, keeping the cursed rune blade on its back, walks back up to the center of the room, where the Behemoth was and just takes a wide combat stance.

The Behemoth Slammed its arm down onto Sanguinis, letting out another profound roar but this time, Sanguinis just put its arm up and grabbed the monstrous arm. The sheer force of the blocked attack made a crater appear beneath Sanguinis, but it stood proud. The Behemoth pulled its arm back and went in for another haymaker, right into Sanguinis’s chest, but Sanguinis doesn’t budge. The force behind the attack sends the previous rubble flying backwards through the original hole as the Behemoth looks down at the still standing and stalwart Sanguinis. The Jailer, intrigued, simply spoke up, as the Behemoth stood back a few feet. “Executioner, what is this.” as Sanguinis just grinned ear to ear. It replied “This, is what I am. I was experimented on by Arthas after all. He gave me this unparalleled power. It feeds on me as I feed on it. Now, if this meant to be a training exercise to see what my power is like. I think it is my turn.” 

Leaning back in his throne, The Jailer watches as Sanguinis completely sheds its mortal form. The armor, the fur, everything was shedded in an instant, as the real form of Sanguinis is revealed. No longer looking Worgen, not even resembling a proper worgen, Sanguinis reforms loosely, barely resembling a Worgen. Now, there is no form, it is just an amalgamation of flesh, gore, muscle, ligaments, tendons, everything a body needs to be moving. Sanguinis, constantly dripping blood onto the pristine floor, pants and looks up, no visible eyes at all, the Sanguine Shard completely enveloped within the constantly moving and shifting body of gore. Taking a deep breath, Sanguinis snaps its head over to The Jailer and gives one literally bloody grin.

The Jailer looks even more pleased as the Behemoth roars and charges at Sanguinis, sending its arm right through Sanguinis’s head. The head splits and forms around the Behemoth’s forearm, quickly fusing and severing the arm right off. The Behemoth roars out loudly as Sanguinis picks up and the arm of the severed behemoth and begins...Eating it. Meaty chomps can be heard as Sanguinis just eats right through the arm in mere moments, savoring it and even gaining mass from the consumed mass. The Behemoth, now void of an arm, uses the other arm in its place, but with the tail of gore cracks and whips right through the other and has it fall onto the floor with a loud thud. Pouncing immediately to the fallen arm, Sanguinis begins devouring the other arm until there’s nothing left.

Now void of both arms, the Behemoth looks at both stubs, only to look back down at Sanguinis and lets out one monstrous roar before...Sanguinis completely lunges into the open maw and traverses into the beast. The Behemoth, now flailing and trying to do anything to stop the flesh amalgamation feels the rest of it slip inside. The Jailer watches, wondering what Sanguinis has planned. The Behemoth completely lurches over, as holes begin being punctured through the massive armor. More holes begin being punched through as the Behemoth quickly falters and falls over, completely lifeless and oozing sickly black blood. Sanguinis punches through the back of the Behemoth triumphant and proud...Starting to consume the behemoth fully.

The Jailer comes down, watching the amalgamation of flesh consume one of his very own Mawsworn and looks pleased. All he says is “I am impressed Sanguinis. You are very adaptable are you not? You can do so much more.” as Sanguinis quickly reforms back to its full armored self, fur and all. Sanguinis just says “Of course. As something that lives and breathes for the fight. I am always going to be adaptable. I want fights to last as long as possible. The pain in fighting. The pleasure in victory. The pleasure of wounds. It is all something I live for my lord. As I’ve proven myself. Do I have your permission to go out into the world?” as The Jailer just grins and looks down at Sanguinis. He says “After we do something. The Maw Walker has returned, and has more associates. We’re going to meet them and give another warning.” as a Mawsworn portal opens.

The Jailer and Sanguinis walk through the portal, arriving as hero of Azeroth, the legendary Maw Walker, standing alongside a Worgen Druid, one that Alinette knew. The Jailer said “My armies are vast, endless. Yet you stand present, taking more of these petty mortals from Azeroth to aid you in your endeavors.” as more and more Mawsworn start showing up as the portal charges up. The worgen says “You took someone from me! I won’t forgive you. I’LL GET HER BACK!” as the Jailer just grins. Gesturing for Sanguinis to walk up, Sanguinis does so, hooded and all for the time being. The moment the worgen saw the massive hulking figure, with a cursed rune axe, the worgen’s heart skipped a beat and she looked in shock. 

Sanguinis pulls the hood down, revealing itself as Sanguinis stares down the worgen druid. Sanguinis says “Oh Wolfana. My dear, dear Wolfana. Alinette isn’t here anymore. It’s just me, Sanguinis. And I didn’t get taken. I willingly joined. And I do not regret my choices.” as Wolfana, the worgen druid, started to tear up, but in a fit of pure anger...Wolfana revealed herself as a member of the Green Dragonflight, a large Green Dragon roared out in anger, ready to spew acidic breath all over the Mawsworn. The portal apparatus charges up as the Maw Walker says “Kyinra! We need to get out ,save your strength for another day!” as Kyinra, the real name, turns back to the worgen self and runs through the portal, escaping for another day, with tears going down her face.

Seeing that the worgen was actually a dragon, The Jailer said “You have a history with the dragon. And I’d like that dragon. Sanguinis, that is your task. Find this dragon and capture it.” as Sanguinis gives a nod and opens a Mawsworn Portal to Ardenweald. Sanguinis knew that it would be a very sufficient spot to raze hell to draw out her former love. The moment Sanguinis landed down in Ardenweald, it felt the sense of dread and despair that it knows, but more importantly, the feeling of isolation. Knowing it was just itself, the black eyes of Sanguinis turn into a very dark, crimson red, matching the color of blood, as Alinette is back in control. Collapsing down to her knees and onto her hands, Alinette starts crying profusely, as she slams her fist into the dead grass of Ardenweald. She just says to ehrself “Wolfana...Why. Ya’ shouldn’t ‘ave came ‘ere...I can’t do this if yer ‘ere!” as Alinette...The 12’8” worgen knight of death and sanguine prowess, just curls into a ball and continues to sob into the dead dirt.

**Hi everyone...man, first and foremost. I want to deeply apologize. I know I’ve been gone for a long time, about three, maybe four months. Between the last semester, getting a new job transfer, and some other things, I had to just basically find myself. Then to add on, when I did try to write again, I was writing just, blanks. Words came but there was nothing to it. No life to my words, no feel for the world. So, I decided to take a break, but then the break lasted longer and longer and longer. I feared that I lost my drive to write, but...Look here. I have yet another. I do plan to get back into writing, I just. I have something I’m planning. I do have a large agenda. But anyways. I’m back for hopefully longer my lovely readers <3**


	2. Belladonna Whitewood

(This chapter is about Belladonna Whitewood and her Royal Protectors. The link will show Belladonna and one of her Royal Protectors, Ashlyn! Arachnophobes be advised.)

tinyurl.com/BellArt2

The silent eternal nights within the realm of Ardenweald have beauty and mystery to them. This time though, there’s a difference in the cool night air. Sprinting from Darkreach, in the southern reaches of Ardenweald, a portion of land sapped of life, in control by the Drust, a lone woman sprints from. The woman herself isn’t tall, wearing garb made entirely out of plant and leaf and other foliage, with a hood, scythe, and her left arm, from elbow down, is all plant. Present on this small woman’s back, is a wildseed, a vessel of rebirth for Ardenweald, the same size of her, and secured to her with vines. Despite the visibly large and heavy wildseed, the woman was maintaining a full sprint...On par with a galloping horse in speed.

Hot on this woman’s trail are Drust forces, riding corrupted steeds of Ardenweald, wearing Drust masks too. The woman, not paying attention, suddenly feels a staff of sort hit her across the head, making her tumble and land against a tree, with blood dripping from her head as she looks at the wildseed. She sees it’s still full of life and pulsating steadily as she sighs in relief. She slowly pushes herself up as she rubs her forehead, and looks at the crimson droplets on her plant hand as she lets out a gasp. Reacting fast, but not fast enough, the woman feels a slash of Drust magic tear into her right side and make her fall to a knee. Wincing and holding the now bleeding wound, she looks forward and sees the Drust forces, all standing proud and cackling at the small shy human.

A Drust champion steps forward, a battle axe at the ready and aims it at the woman. He just says “You have two options, little druid. One is give up the Wildseed and we make your death painless. Or we take it from you by force.” as Belladonna Whitewood, the harvest witch, clutching a Drustvar Thornspeaker knife from her leg wrapping, grabs it. Quickly taking it and holding it upwards, shakily at best, Belladonna just says “I...Wo-WOn’t let ya’ vile cretins. Ya’ vile abominations o’ nature...Takin’ wot isn’t yer’s. This belongs to the Winter Queen’s court. FOR QUEEN N’ GROVE!” as Belladonna does two things. The first thing is she lets out an ear-piercing, insect-like screech that echoes throughout all of Ardenweald. The sheer volume of the screech is enough to stagger the Drust forces for a few moments.

In those few moments, Belladonna quickly carved several runes, Thornspeaker Runes, into her plant arm and began to touch the surrounding tree around her. The vines and roots of the trees quickly encased Belladonna and her Wildseed. Then the vine-root cocoon sprouted massive barbs and thorns to protect Belladonna. Holding the wildseed close, even dripping blood onto the Wildseed, Belladonna says “Don’t ya’ worry. I called fer my Royal Protectors. They’ll get us outta ‘ere. Yer gonna be safe. Yer gonna get some anima. Gonna get a nice rebirth n’ be ready to start anew in this beautiful cycle.” as Belladonna holds the Wildseed close. She even closed her eyes and breathed slowly. On queue, there’s a loud deafening screech and rumbling from the ground, then loud buzzing from the skies, then even more rumbling from the east, and deathly scary screech from behind and above, and the sound of magic being casted.

Belladonna smiles and looks at the wildseed. She just says “As Broodmother o’ my own hive, I need royal protectors. There’s Ashlyn, a large rare spider from the mortal land o’ Duskwood, a giant trapdoor spider called a Death’s Door Burrower. She’s the Protector o’ the Burrow. Then there’s Ezeroc, a massive bone white wasp, he’s the Protector o’ the Flight. Charlotte, a giant brown beetle from Un’goro. She’s the Protector o’ the Soil. Then there’s Kirosyn, a rare Silithid Worm who is a master o’ camouflage n’ stealth. She’s the Protector o’ the Soft, those without chitin. Then there’s Vithi, daughter o’ the Mantid Queen Enei’xi, under my control. She’s the Protector o’ the Magically Blessed. They form my Royal Protectors.” as Belladonna herself can hear the fighting outside.

Ashlyn, a giant spider, completely spread out, being 20 feet long and 18 feet wide (not sure how to measure a spider), is nothing but pure black carapace and a massive maw that houses a smaller inner maw. On her abdomen is white etching that appears to be loosely resembling a skull, lets out a terrifying screech. Ashlyn herself is completely blind, no eyes, but her sense of vibration is unparalleled. Ashlyn simply stabs her legs through the Drust, taking any hits they throw at her, having her chitin get smeared with Drust attacks. Despite her massive size, she has surprising dexterity, able to rapidly burrow and fire black webs from holes she’s made to snap Drust forces through them. The massive trapdoor spider is utilizing pre-dug holes to ambush and attack.

The next Protector, Ezeroc, is simply utilizing his speed piercing his massive barbed stinger through the drust forces, screeching loudly. Able to move rapidly, Ezeroc impales the Drust forces, landing on his legs and even whipping his full body around. This sends the bodies limp on his stinger flying off and into other forces. Doing a few full rapid rotations, Ezeroc’s stinger became a blade and he severed the heads off Drust forces. Letting out a loud screech as Ezeroc feels an orb of Drust magic him in in the wings and singe a hole through it. Seeing the magic caster witch, conjuring up another spell, Ezeroc stomps his legs and holds his ground. In a sense, Ezeroc is threatening and taunting the witch. This was a mistake as a Drust with a hammer snaps Ezeroc’s stinger off…

Charlotte, seeing a fellow Royal Protector getting wounded in the battle, she stomps her feet and with a rapid charge, she completely charged at the assailant and turns the Drust into a fine red pulp. Letting out another screech, Charlotte battering rams right through the Drust Witch that crippled Ezeroc’s ability to fly. Charlotte then begins to trot and stomp on the corpse, only to feel the Drust Ravagers, their vile little clawed creatures begin ripping and prying into Charlotte’s shell. Charlotte, being not fully a giant beetle, quickly rolls up into a perfect sphere and rolls around, crushing the creatures, but not before the claws hit the sensitive inner flesh and caused Charlotte to unwrap into her full self and go barreling into a small trench and crush some hiding Drust, ready to catch stragglers. Charlotte quickly gets up and looks around, using the trench to crush those still surviving. 

Kirosyn, tasked with the most important objective of utilizing her stealth and protection of the cocoon that is Bella and the Wildseed. Being a massive long Silithid Worm, narrow too, with a split maw into three, and natural blending in camouflage, Kirosyn strikes fast and quickly. Moving at near blinding speeds. The strikes from her maw made quick work as Drust were falling one by one, in two pieces or multiple. As the Drust watched their allies die with terrifying precision from seemingly nowhere, one of the other Drust Witches begins conjuring a spell at the tree. The witch calls out “If we cannot strike where it is, then we strike it all down at once!” as the Drust Witch throws a ball of blue Drust fire, at the cocoon and the tree where Kirosyn is, and where Bella is hiding. Kirosyn, being chitinless, takes the burn right to her stomach region, letting out a pained screech.

The Drust Witch cackles but is immediately torn asunder by a collection of amber being impaled into her and then violently ripped out. Vithi, a small female mantid, with wings that resemble that of a butterfly instead of the traditional mantid wings, just huffs. Vithi says “For a bunch of magic users, you sure are weak.” as Vithi flies right on up and taps the desecrated corpse. Her mantid eyes flutter blue as she grins. She says “So this is how your magic works. Interesting.” as Vithi, raising her insectoid hands, conjures an orb of blue fire, siphoning the residual magic from all the fallen Drust until the orb grows to a massive ball. Balancing it on a stub, Vithi just grins. All Vithi does is say “Checkmate.” as the ball of blue fire dissipates and begins homing in on all the Drust forces.

The fighting force erupts in a cascading wake of blue flame as Vithi taps on the cocoon. She says “Broodmother. It is done. It’s safe. We’re all a bit hurt except muah.” as the cocoon unravels and Bella looks out. She sees all of her Royal Protectors, battered and wearing broken chitin, but most importantly...Alive and kicking. Bella just smiles as she hobbles up to all of them. She inspects Ashlyn, feeling the chipped chitin and broken carapace, but gives her a soft nuzzle. She then looks to Ezeroc and looks at the burnt wings and broken chitin. She gives Ezeroc a nuzzle in return and looks at Charlotte. The hard body of Charlotte was cracked and splintered, with her soft inner bits exposed. Bell once more, gave a nuzzle and looked to Kirosyn, who had a very large burn mark and just wrapped around Bella. 

Vithi spoke up and put her hand on Bella’s head, as the two combined began pulsating with healing magic, focusing on the others as they all get healed, not closing the wounds, but stopping any injuries from progressing. Bella herself was still bleeding from her head and dripping down her right side. She just says “Royal Protectors. Secure the Wildseed. Our job is a success. Fer Queen n’ Grove.” as Ashlyn flung a web and pulled the Wildseed beneath her abdomen and secured it there. All five Royal Protectors and Belladonna begin their long walk, back to The Heart of the Forest. It isn’t long before a Sylvar scout spots Bella, the Wildseed, and her royal protectors as a guard team is formed and escorts them all back, to deliver the Wildseed.

**And yep everyone, here we are again. I plan on dropping a third one in the future, it’ll be involving my batshit insane hunter herself, Kaitlyn Vexx. I know I’ve been gone, as stated previously, but I just wanted to give you all something to enjoy. Even if it’s not smut, I’m still proud of what I’ve written. Until next time my lovely readers <3**


	3. Kaitlyn Vexx

In a small little hut in the heavily Forsworn guarded Citadel of Loyalty within Bastion, a human in all black mail-armor and leathers is currently digging through boxes. Outside, a Forsworn Quartermaster walks in, looks around and clearly sees a human, then walks out and speaks loudly “All is clear. No intruders. A box just fell.” as a small projector that produces a hologram is keeping the woman safe. The woman, a Kaitlyn Vexx, a Gilnean, with pure white hair and eyes, just smirks and says to herself “Gotta love gnomish engineering holographic technology. Makin’ a proper hologram to buy me some time while I find this experimental anima core to take back to that floatin’ fookin’ city.” as she opens yet another box and grins ear to ear. Despite missing a few screws in her head, Kaitlyn knows machines by heart as she has found it. She quickly picks up the box and goes into her pouch pocket and pulls out a small cube, barely a few centimeters in dimension.

Pressing the cube on a face of it, Kaitlyn drops it as it quickly unwraps and reforms into a customized Mekgineer’s Chopper. It’s a sleek solid black with the Alliance logo on it as she extends the passenger cart and secures the crate of anima core. She quickly begins setting up a large branch of explosives that hit every square inch of the room and then some. Setting up the fuse, Kaitlyn hums to herself as she mutters to herself “Twenty, no fifteen second fuse. No no no, twelve second fuse. I need to cause the most amount of chaos in the least amount of time.” as Kaitlyn begins stripping out of her armor quickly. Her original armor is sleek black and dark blue and switches it out to a smaller, more lightweight red and tan armor. It looked like she was wearing overalls with protective padding on her thighs and chest and other vital spots.

Quickly folding up her armor and putting it on a pouch on her Mekgineer’s Chopper, Kaitlyn opens a side panel and puts two revolvers on her back hip, a pouch of something on her right thigh, and pulls out a box from another pouch on her chopper. She opens the box and grins “‘ello beautiful.” as she begins quickly building her pride a joy, a rifle she’s named Glinting Twilight, a dual chambered, heavy caliber, steam powered mid to long range rifle. She puts the steam pack on her back and attaches the tube to the stock as she loads up a full chamber in it’s custom revolver integration cylinder. With all 18 rounds safely inside, Kaitlyn puts the rifle on her back and then slips something onto her boots. She looked leagues lighter, but was just as armed to the teeth. Thinking for a moment, she puts her revolvers away and opens another pouch and pulls out two little mechanical steam-pouches that she attaches to her hip. She then pulls out two custom made machine guns, attaches tubes to the steam pouches and then puts them where her revolvers were. (To clarify, imagine a steampunk Vector SMG)

She puts them on her hip holsters and grins to herself “Time to test these babies out.” as Kaitlyn quickly hooks up the tubes that were meant for her revolvers to the machine guns and begins to set up the fuses that she’s placed all over the small little resource hut and has everything primed and ready. Kaitlyn holds up a lighter as she sits on her Mekgineer’s Chopper, revs it to life, and throws the lighter as the fuse ignites. She grins as she gives one last rev, “Five, four, three, two...NOW.” as Kait revs fully and pops a wheelie and simply guns out of the supply hut, perfectly timed too. She beams out the door and gives herself a solid fifty feet as the entire Citadel of Loyalty has gone into high alert. She yells out “COME CATCH MY YA JACKARSES!” as the supply hut erupts in a massive plume of red and black smoke. Kait on the other hand is just laughing her god damn ass off as she rides off with her precious cargo.

Kait herself was laughing her ass off as she rode off, with many Forsworn Troops, Machines, Beasts, the works all chasing after her. She turns her back, looking up and behind her as she looks to see Winged Forsworn flying down after her, and even more so, they’re gaining copious ground. Kait just locks her Mekgineer’s Chopper, having it go forward as she turns around and screams at the top of her lungs, “WHEN DID YA’ BLOODY CUNTS GET WINGS? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ENJOY A GOOD GAME O’ CAT N’ MOUSE!?!” as Kaitlyn pulls out her twin guns. She just says to herself “Time to test these new babies out.” as she turned safety off and took aim.

She just grins widely as she puts her middle finger on the secondary safety right beneath the triggers on both of her guns. With her fingers now properly on the triggers, she pulls as the steam valves on her steam packs click to activate. Steam pumps through her guns as there’s a nice click...Followed by a steady stream of mid-caliber bullets. They whizz and sail through the air, piercing right through the armor of the Forsworn Flyers and even more so, they rip right through their feathery wings. Kait herself lets out a boisterous laugh as she even stands up on her still going bike, even going as far as standing on the seat and firing. Her eyes remained focused as she fired in quick rapid bursts of 7 shots. She fires until she hears the click of empty magazines. 

Dumping the empty ones and reloading quickly in the span of 12 seconds, she continues her firing of bullets as she laughs like a maniac and continues to shoot the “birds” out of the sky. She calls out, “COME ON. MORE. MORE. I’VE GOT PLENTY O’ LEAD N’ NOT NOUGH O’ YA’ FEATHERED CUNTS.” as Kait wasn’t expecting a moderately sized crack in the clean stone pavement. Her bike hit the crack as the wheel went off to the side and caused a massive spin out and Kait herself tumbling with her bike. The two roll and sway and everything as Kait goes in one direction and her bike in the other. Eventually, Kaitlyn hits a rock and tumbles over a small ridge as she watches her bike crash into a small river. She lands down on her back with a loud thud as she slowly pushes herself up and holds a broken left arm.

She grunts and says “Damn, got my fingerin’ arm.” as she looks up to see a Mawsworn Captain, several phalanxes, a handful of goliaths, and a small battalion of praetorians. The Captain calls out “Mortal, you’ve stolen from us yet possess some keen skill. It would be wasted to use it with such petty Kyrian. Join us.” as Kait laughs and pulls out a red potion...Only for one of the praetorians to swiftly knock it from her hands. She just says to herself “Oi. I dun’ give a rat’s arse whose side I’m on. Good, bad, wot the fook ever. I just wanna tinker n’ build. With o’ without support. I’m an engineer. I’m always prepared. If yer in my bloody way o’ my craft...Then yer gonna perish.” as the Captain sighs. She just says “So be it. Goliaths...End her.” as the six Mawsworn Goliaths start going down until Kaitlyn is surrounded, ready to be pummeled into oblivion.

Kaitlyn, grabbing a small metal rod, has a glint in her eye as she pulls out a small metal rod and stabs it into her neck...This makes all of the Goliaths stand back as the captain watches in piqued interest. Kaitlyn turns it on as they all see the strongest bolt of lightning go right into her neck. They watch as her white hair arcs with blue lightning, her white eyes sparking too, as her hair goes upright. She just starts laughing maniacally as she screams at the top of her lungs “TIME TO PRACTICE ENGINEERING! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHHAAH!” as Kaitlyn had the glint of a mad scientist and the crazed grin.

The Captain just looked on in shock, as Kaitlyn was the first to go, as she slammed herself right into the closet Goliath and begin tearing the circuits out and climbing into the machine, throwing bolts and everything as everyone watches the Mawsworn Goliath eventually fall over lifeless. The other five Goliaths slowly begin walking up to their fallen comrade. Suddenly the Goliath pushes itself upright and in literal moments, Kaitlyn starts laughing. She aims the hand at one of the Goliaths and presses a button as all of the stored anima from the previous generator of power has been redirected and Kaitlyn spins the Goliath around and with the expunged anima, she severs them all with a blade.

With her piloted Goliath now broken, Kait, with a blowtorch-axe cuts herself out, still sparking with current as she turns her head and looks at the captain. Kait says “WANNA SEE A PRETTY BEAUTY TOO?!?” as Kait pulls out several axes and throws them. After two full revolutions, there’s a deafening BOOM as the throwing axes...Are rocket propelled. The axe sails through the air with such force and velocity that the Captain is suddenly decapitated, only for three more booms to follow. The wings go as the final boom cuts the Captain in half. The remaining troops look at their now fallen captain as Kaitlyn holds a few bombs in her one good hand. Kait just grins as she is arching more and more, with lightning crackling all over her body as she says in a maniacal, sing-song tone, “I’m gonna tear you apart...I’m gonna see what makes you move~. I’m gonna make sure that I can rebuild you in my image~” as Kait is juggling her little small thing of bombs.

This alone makes the very few operators of the machines worried for their machines as they signal for them to completely retreat, nothing left behind. This didn’t work as the operators to the machines suddenly dropped dead and a massive custom-made gold and red Lightforged Warframe, a machine by the Lightforged Draenei, suddenly crashed down. Sending out a quick pulse of sorts as the Forsworn Machines suddenly deactivate. Kaitlyn just walks up, sipping from a healing potion as her broken arm is immediately healed and she suddenly passes out. From the cockpit of the Lightforged Warframe, a set of wolves come out, picking Kait up by the scruff of her neck and slowly, but surely, dragging her happy unconscious ass back into the cockpit and attaching the machines to it to begin experimentation.


	4. The Alpha vs The Heir

Currently chained up in the deepest, darkest depths of Torghast, a familiar black furred worgen is chained, with hooks embedded deep into her sides, her shoulders, her arms, neck and back. The worgen, is Alinette, as she fell victim to a trap after being freed from the clutches of the Jailer once more and spent quality time with her lover. Falling for the simplest trap, hearing the pained souls of her former “family” that adopted her. Believing she could save them, Alinette fell right back into the Jailer’s grasp, without informing anyone once more. With her body still recovering from the forced experimentation on her first trial as a Torghast Executioner, riddled with scars of being torn apart and open and rebuilt quickly, she hears the loud booming stomps coming her way. Looking forward, Alinette sees the towering Jailer himself, with a small ornate lockbox in his grasp, and two chained souls following.

Alinette, snarling slowly, just says “Zovaal…” and pushes herself up to her feet, despite the chains digging and flaying into her. The Jailer just says “Former Executioner Sanguinis. I should not give you this...Welcome Back meeting. But, I have a choice for you.” as Alinette rips her own arm off with sheer force and doesn’t let her body regrow it. She just says “I won’t listen to a damned thing ya’ gotta say.” as Alinette stares down an entity reeking of death. The Jailer just chuckles lowly as the two souls come forward. The souls manifest to two humans, wearing old tattered clothing. To the naked eye, they are just two souls, but to Alinette, they are her mother and father from her prior life, before her inevitable demise and rise as a Death Knight. She goes wide eyed as she has no words on how to process this...But it is cut short as the Jailer pushes them back.

The Jailer continues, “You may ask where your brother is...Well.” as he opens the box and reveals a pair of...Mourneblade etched gauntlets, Mourne-Gauntlets, in a sleek dark black metal with the cursed deathly blue emanating from it. He just says “His valiant and proud soul made these perfect.” as Alinette could only see pure anger at this point. It was taking everything in her being to hold her back from letting her true final trump card out. The Jailer saw the anger within the small mutt before him, and finally continued. He said “Unless you want this fate to be shared your kin. I’d suggest this. Rejoin my ranks. Become Mawsworn once more. Embrace a newfound power...Much like your once former golden king.” as Alinette...For once...Had no choice. 

Alinette looked at her two parents, who were pleading for Alinette to do the right thing, don’t take the power, as she felt the raw, evil, tantalizing power from it. Ripping herself free from her binds, Alinette regrows her arms fully, as she looks at the gauntlets and holds them in her hands. She can feel the power pulsating, reaching out to her. These gauntlets were made for her. The Jailer simply said “I know your mental fortitude from the former Lich King has granted you nigh impervious mental resilience...So I have left it...Empty, for Sanguinis.” as Alinette looked up at Zovaal. She simply exposes her Sanguine Shard, as it cracks slightly and something made out of pure gore latches onto both gauntlets and begins to...Forcefully fuse with it. Expunging out all of the vile undeath and taking its own place, the gauntlets, once sleek black, now become a stained red. Even Alinette’s eyes lose their bloody red glow, and become black once more. 

Kneeling down, Sanguinis says “A most welcomed gift. I take it, the rest of my armor is waiting for it’s owner?” as The Jailer shakes his head. He replies “After your first blunder Executioner, you are simply restricted down to your chausses, your greaves, and your boots, atop of the gloves bestowed.” as Sanguinis gives a nod. The body of Sanguinis begins profusely bleeding sickly black and red blood, as Sanguinis replies “A fine punishment. I will ensure I work to regain my former title. What is my first task.” as The Jailer listens intently, seeing the obedience and subservience in the entire being of Sanguinis, ready to work and slaughter. He just replies “There is a small incursion in Maldraxxus. Go.” as a portal to Maldraxxus opens.

Sanguinis walks through without hesitation, as Sanguinis is dropped right in the midst of an ambush. Sanguinis looked around, seeing the many champions from the former House of Chosen, the famed Maw-Walker, adorned in royal armor, holding their weapon and raising it in the name of Azeroth...But the one who Alinette knew by heart, and even rose herself. Her own disciple and metaphorical daughter, Tanora. Tanora herself was a speckled black and white furred worgen, trained in necrotic arts, being a field medic in her past life, holding a sword with a sickle attached to the end. Having a geist companion, Tanora stumbled back, seeing that her very own mentor and metaphorical mother, was the threat their scouts had a report on.

Knowing what she had to do, Tanora ran back to hide behind some necromancers of Maldraxxus, as she was wearing the armor of the Undying Army and said “Alroight ya’ fookers. I need these reagents to do some powerful necrotic magic. If that is my mum, n’ I know it is by ‘er scent n’...” as Tanora was interrupted by many soldiers being ripped in half and having their anima forcefully drained into the cursed gauntlets. Tanora continued, “Eitha way! Get ‘em! It’ll be enough fer me to at least keep my strength on par with ‘er. Dirtmuncher! Go! Ya’ got speed! She’s slow!” as Tanora’s geist nods obediently and leaps into the fray. Tanora on the other hand, simply etching runes and mixing ingredients she had on hand, making a vile paste so far as she looks over and watches the carnage.

Tanora witnesses Sanguinis dig the Mourne-Gauntlets into the hooded face of a fighter and rip the soul out of it’s husk and absorb it. The Undying Army watched in horror, as their own comrade was truly slain. Sanguinis shoved its bladed gauntlet into the corpse and watch the blood get absorbed into Sanguinis and then heal any wounds instantly. Tanora yelled out “KEEP HER BLOODY DISTRACTED FER AS LONG AS GODS DAMN POSSIBLE. FOR HONOR AND FOOKIN’ GLORY!” as that simple battle cry was enough for the rest of the forces to charge in. With fate on Tanora’s side, the necromancers come and deliver the supplies. They quickly go back to help the fighters, as they stitch them together, infuse them with unholy strength, and heal their broken bodies. All of them working to give Tanora as much time as inhumanly possible. The Maw-Walker themself can’t seem to get in, as it is a pure carnage.

Tanora looks to the Maw-WAlker and says “YA’ SAVED MY ARSE IN THE MAW. NOW I’M RETURNIN’ THE FOOKIN’ FAVOR. NOW GIT, GIT. GET BACK TO THE BASE.” as the Maw-Walker runs off to report the grave news. Tanora goes back to mixing paste and fusing chemicals as she finally has a vial sickly purple serum. Taking a syringe she carries on her, she fills it up full. She quickly rips her armor off, exposing her arms as she injects half into one arm, and the other half into the other. Gasping loudly as Tanora looks at her arms, seeing them start to rapidly grow and change to be more monstrous, Tanora lets out a loud roar as her arms suddenly infuse with necrotic shadow magic. Now massive, engorged, and even more clawed, Tanora looks to the weakened crowd who is taking back as many wounded as possible, with Sanguinis standing atop a heap of corpses, drained and broken. Sanguinis just calls out “I HAVE TO FIGHT MORE TO REGAIN MY ARMOR. I NEED A CHALLENGE. COME ON. WHERE’S THE FIGHT.” as Tanora knew this was her time.

Tanora stomps forward, with newly empowered monstrous arms and says “Right fookin’ ‘ere mum.” as Sanguinis takes a wide stance, growling as Tanora does the same. Tanora knows its not Alinette in there, but she takes the chance to go as hard and as fast as she can. Slamming her fists forward to use as propulsion and momentum, Tanora sails through the air and lands a powerful haymaker that blows the corpses away. Not wanting to let up, Tanora quickly grabs ahold of whatever she can of Sanguinis and slams Sanguinis right into the dirt. Getting on top of Sanguinis now, Tanora uses her claws to simply rip and tear into Sanguinis, prying off whatever she can from the vile monster, tearing chunks of arm, flesh, meat, bones, whatever from the ever-healing body.

Taking the head of Sanguinis, Tanora lets out a strained growl and with a firm snap, she rips the head clean off the shoulders and throws it off to the side. She pants heavily, looking down at the flayed “corpse” of her own mother, seeing it not moving anymore as she slowly begins getting up. She looks at her arms as they’re still empowered as she smiles “I think...I think I made something to fight her...Stand toe to toe with---” as the brief moment of celebration was cut to an end. With a rapid slash, Tanora’s left arm is turned right into mince meat, being a bleeding stub of pus and infection as she looks down and doesn’t see a corpse anymore. She looks fearful, as she looks to the right, not even Sanguinis’s head is there. She looks around more and more, until she hears and feels a meaty sound going through her back and out her chest.

Looking down, she just sees the cursed Mourne-Gauntlet pierced right through her, unaware of how intricate the precision was to miss everything vital. Sanguinius just says “You forgot the most important rule of fighting...ALways make sure your opponent is dead.” as Sanguins plants its foot on Tanora’s back and kicks her off precisely. Tanora lands next to a corpse of a fellow who gets drained. Seeing how much is being drained, and how much covers herself, Tanora realizes she is being hidden in plain sight and stays lifeless and limp until there’s no more mist. Hearing the sound of a devilish Maw portal opening and then pure isolating silence, Tanora slowly rolls over and looks...There’s nothing but corpses upon corpses upon corpses. Getting up with pain and struggle, Tanora looks at the meaty hole in her chest, and her lack of an entire arm now, as she begins limping away as best as she can. All she can muster out is a mere “Damnit.” 


End file.
